


Meeting the Crow

by bubblegumblows



Series: Tiny Curly Person [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumblows/pseuds/bubblegumblows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Blaine got Kit Harington's autograph for Kurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Crow

**Author's Note:**

> so I just needed to writed that drabble

New York is a big city. More often than not you can see celebrities strolling around and what not and usually Blaine doesn’t approach them, even if he is a fan. But today is different. He is supposed to buy cheesecake on his way home before Kurt’s favorite bakery closes but maybe he won’t make it in time. The reason for it is right before him, dressed in a blue and white stripped sweater, dark skinny jeans and wearing a brown leather satchel that is exactly the same as the one Blaine has, smoking a cigarette and looking relatively approachable before him is standing Kurt’s celebrity crush, the one and only Kit Harington. Blaine just needs to ask him for an autograph for his fiancé’s sake. Blaine doesn’t know what’s the rule with smokers. As far as Blaine is informed some people like to smoke in isolation because it’s their time, while others don’t care. So is Mr. Harington the former or the latter? Blaine decides that he doesn’t care because at least while he’s smoking, he will be standing still and won’t wander off to some place unknown, so Blaine is doing it. Shit. Why didn’t he shave today and why didn’t he tame his head just a little. Still he is doing it. For Kurt!  
“Excuse me, Mr. Harington, I am sorry for interrupting you, I really am, and I know you are probably tired, and I know that maybe a lot of people asked for it today and yeah.. But can you please give me your autograph. It’s not even for me. Shit. I didn’t mean that, no it’s not going on ebay, it’s actually for my fiancé. He is a fan. Of you. A very big fan. And since I can’t bring him cheesecake now and your signature will more than make for it. Please.”  
Kit Harington is looking at Blaine strangely. Oh God. There will be guards who will chase him and he will be on the news.  
“Or maybe I should just go? Before you call your guards. Yeah, I should do that, just please fog-“ but he can’t finish because Kit Harington starts laughing. “Oh god, I won’t sent my guards after you. They are not even with me at the moment. I was just surprised, you know. People don’t usually ask me for autographs for their significant others and I can feel you’re honest. So let me sign it.”  
“Thank you thank you thank you thank you! Just let me get a paper and a pen” – Blaine says as he says as he searches for a pen.  
“Hey you know what dude, we should probably also take a picture for you fiancé? I mean anyone can forge an autograph but a picture will be cooler. Although he may not believe that you met me, usually people expect me to be taller.”- he adds with a small chuckle  
Blaine, who has finally found a piece of paper and pen turns up at the mention of his boyfriend.  
“Oh no, Kurt, my fiancé, will know it’s you. He would actually question me if you were taller. Hesortoflikesthatyou’reshort” – he finishes as fast as he can.  
“Oh. Now I can see that. I am flattered.” So Kit Harington writes on that piece of paper, and as far as Blaine can tell it’s not just a simple signature and after that they take a picture. Blaine doesn’t look at what the actor wrote, it’s meant for Kurt and Kurt can share it with him. It was actually a very pleasant encounter. Although Blaine is pretty sure Kit lied to him about “Game of Thrones” because he still hadn’t cut his hair.

So the only thing that is left is Blaine explaining to Kurt why there is no cheesecake. Good luck with that.  
As he enters through the front door Kurt is on him and he sees Kurt’s reaction to the lack of a bag from the bakery.  
“Kurt before you say something, I need to tell you that, yes I didn’t buy you cheesecake, but I have a very good reason. I saw the Crow.” Kurt however doesn’t look very impressed at that explanation and raises his eyebrow. “So you mean to tell me, that you didn’t buy a cheesecake because of a bird? And a crow of all birds. I would understand if it was a swan or something, but a crow Blaine, that’s ridiculous.” Blaine is taking out his phone and the folded piece of paper while trying to elaborate his point. “Kurt, I didn’t say I saw a crow, but the Crow, capital C. Look there is a picture and a message from him.”  
Kurt is so not impressed. His boyfriend has obviously gone crazy for taking pictures of crows and how can a crow convey a message to Kurt? Still he unfolds the piece of paper, because he has seen many pictures of crows and he can delay that, but a crow sending message to him, is something he thought he would never go through. And why is Blaine so excited?  
“ _Hey Kurt, please don’t be mad at your fiancé for not bringing_  
you cheesecake, I hope this redeems him and thanks for appreciating short people.  
Kit”

This is strange. So now he needs to see that picture. He takes Blaine’s phone, and unlocks it and goes to the pictures. And OH. MY. GOD. This can’t be real. But it is. There is a picture of Kurt’s second favorite tiny curly person next to number one tiny curly person.”  
“I love you! I love you! I love you!”- he repeats inbetween kisses. “I wanna know all about it!”  
“Well he was nice, really pleasant, although he was a liar but that can be excused. And yeah he was pretty cool, even though I embarrassed myself”  
“I am so framing the picture. And that autograph. But I need you to know that I am framing them because of what you did for me. You approached a celebrity and asked them for it, because you knew how happy it would make me, I didn’t just get a piece of paper signed, I got a message from him, and it’s all because of him, and that picture is being framed, because of how hot you look. Kit is just a bonus.”

Blaine didn’t expect this to come out of single autograph and picture, but damn, he doesn’t object. And that night Kurt spend hours cherishing Blaine and thanking him over and over. So seriously why did he ever think that Kurt having a crush on Kit Harington is a bad thing?


End file.
